On the road again
by Peacechips
Summary: They survived their ordeal with Lady Stoneheart and Brotherhood without Banners. Pod and Hunt are recuperating from their injuries at Quite Isle. Jaime and Brienne are on the road again, still searching for Sansa Stark. (but none of this really matters as this is plotless fluff!) [Unbeta'd - so another disaster! ]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters. Feedback would be great. I'm open to constructive criticism (be gentle I'm new to this.)

* * *

Brienne could not recall when King Renly turned into Ser Jamie, when the deathly shadow became Lady Stoneheart, but that is all that changed in her dreams, the terror that gripped her was the same.

Sometimes she would sleep through it but some nights, when she was wrung out from fighting and her mind was not restive, she'd lay half awake, trapped in terror. She would sob and scream Jaime's name in her dreams, trying to wake him, save him but the end was always the same, with her hands soaked in his blood, with him dying in her arms, just like Renly.

Except this time, as she called out to Jamie, he slowly opened his eyes and whispered her name. Such joy and shock coursed through her that before she knew it her lips met his momentarily.

For once she did not wake in screams or tears but with a smile. She saved him.

But relief turned to confusion when her sleep riddled eyes focused on Jamie's face, so close to hers. His hands were on her shoulders, a smirk on his face.

"A pleasant dream, wench?"

Brienne's eyes widened and she struggled to sit up. Jamie withdrew his hands. Brienne touched her lips with her fingers, her eyes dropped to his mouth. As his smirk widened into a grin, her bright blue eyes met his green, and she turned the brightest shade of red.

She heard Jamie chuckle. She looked away and could not meet his eyes again.

_Foolish girl!,_ she thought, _what have I done! What must he think of me. I must fix this, say something, apologise._

'Ser Jamie, I..' she stammered, eyes still focused on the ground. "Please forgive me. I... I didn't -."

"There's nothing to forgive, Brienne." She was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. "It was a rather enjoyable beginning to this day." His gentle voice now laced with amusement.

She dared to look up once more. She felt her face burn again as she met his eyes. She wanted to swipe at his face, remove his self satisfied grin. She looked away again, braced herself for his cruel mocking words that were sure to follow.

She heard him get to his feet, "Come now. We must break our fast and be on our way." said Jaime, to Brienne's utmost surprise. "We have a long day's journey ahead of us."

She watched him with narrowed eyes, as he picked up his bed roll and headed towards his horse.

_Long day's journey indeed_, she thought, _made longer still by your japes, no doubt_.

She didn't trust him. With her life she did, completely, unquestioningly, but she did not trust him to hold his tongue.

_A_ _Lannister always pays_ _his_ _debts_, she thought, _I wonder how cruelly he'll repay me for what I did today._


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to Dinshi and Irishlass18 who were kind enough to drop me a line. It means a lot to a newbie like me!

* * *

_I could tease her mercilessly_, Jaime thought, looking at Brienne's homely face. _Did she sleep through her first kiss or had some ungrateful lad stolen it back in Tarth_.

And then she apologised.

Jaime wanted throw back his head in laugh but he didn't. She could barely look at him, and was miserably blushing.

_Red is definitely not your colour, wench, _he thought_, but I do enjoy making you blush. _

But for now, he took pity on her and got to his feet. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away.

They broke their fast in utmost silence. They rode for hour and hours in silence, only speaking when needed.

She still wouldn't look at him, forget speaking. Jaime shook his head.

_Seven hells, wench_, thought Jaime, _it was just a kiss! A brief, almost chaste kiss, but an enjoyable kiss none the less_.

A surprised chuckle escaped his lips. Brienne looked at him sharply but before he could catch her eye she looked away.

Days were getting much shorter. Soon it was too dark to venture on, and Jaime suggested they set camp for the night. The horses were secured to a nearby tree. With a small fire burning, they supped quietly; sitting side by side, close to keep warm.

Jaime sighed, he'd had enough.

"Was it Renly?"

"What?"

"Your dream, was it of Renly?"

She shook her head.

_Interesting, who then_, "Was Ser Hyle, then?"

She scowled at him.

"No? Was it Red Ronnet?"

Her scowl deepened, then cleared as she realised he was japing. She looked down a merest hint of a smile.

"Lady Brienne, I'm at a loss. Which handsome gallant knight did you dream of?"

She didn't say anything. She did take a surreptitious peek at him.

_Oh. "_Surely not me?"

She turned the deepest red yet.

This time he could not hold back his laughter. Brienne let out a loud unladylike huff, which only endeared her more to him.

"Well, my Lady, I'm honoured. May I ask what befell in this dream of yours?"

She look down, her smile vanished.

"Out with it! Did I rescue you from another fearsome beast or did I fuck you senseless." said Jaime in between his laughter, trying to provoke her.

"You died", she said in a small voice, "like Renly. Like you have many times before." She added after a pause.

Jaime was greatly amused by this admission and also absurdly pleased.

"However, this time when I called to you, you woke up and said my name."

"Wench?", he asked with a smile.

"Brienne!"

"And then I kissed you breathless?"

She shook her head and she smiled shyly.

"Ah. I like a woman who takes charge."

She rolled her eyes at that.

They talked amicable and bid each other good night after they finished their supper.

Later, while he lay wake, he wondered what made him do it; mayhaps because she shared something so intimate or he enjoys provoking her. Or it could be simply because he wanted to.

_And she had slept through the first one_.

Inexplicable, he'd found his lips on hers as they bid adieu for the night.

She had gasped and stiffened but did not move away. He gently moved his lips against her, and yet she did not push him away. He lightly held her scared cheek and touched her chapped lips with his tongue. She gasped into his mouth and grabbed his cloak. He felt his cock stir. He was sure she would push him away now but she did not.

All he wanted to do was deepen the kiss, to taste her more. To slip his tongue deep into the warmth of her mouth but he knew it might be too much for his maiden wench. And with her, he must be nothing but honorable.

At least try to be.

He ended the kiss but he still held her face. He gently caressed her scar that will never fade. Their white breath mingled as they exhaled. Her eyes were large. Their astonishing blue sparkling in the firelight. She looked stunned and in this light, almost a beauty.

"Dream well, My Lady."

He got to his feet and spread out his bed roll and lay down to sleep.

He touched his lips with his fingers, smiling as he remembered her gentle response. Finally, when sleep came to him, he was not surprised to find her waiting as she has so many times before.

He could recall exactly when he dreamed of her first. He had fallen asleep on a weirwood stump, hoping to dream of Cersei but found his blue protector instead.

In his dreams, always her light shown the brightest; always her touch warmed him.

_fin._


End file.
